1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and in particular to a connector assembly which can accept terminal pins of different cross-sectional configurations inserted from either the front or back of the assembly.
2. The Prior Art
There are known electrical connectors which will accept mating members having terminals of different configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,498 shows a contact which may receive either a mating pin or blade contact. There are also known receptacles, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,337, which are of the duplex receptacle type and are capable of receiving plug prongs that are in either the conventional parallel spaced relation or spaced apart and normal to each other. There are also sockets, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,377, which are capable of receiving contact blades of different widths.
Despite the fact that there are prior art teachings for electrical connectors capable of accepting mating members having terminals in different configurations, there has not heretofore been any teaching of a connector receptacle assembly which will apply equal force to terminals inserted therein regardless of the different cross-sectional configuration of the inserted terminal.